


poltergeist

by ElderFairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This isn't happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderFairy/pseuds/ElderFairy





	poltergeist

despite hank’s words, you were growing worried. still, when he left, he specifically told you to stay here and wait for him. as the minutes inched on and on, an uneasy feeling settled deep inside your stomach. a bubble was about to burst, and the only thing holding you was a thin strand of hope.

“he’s motherfuckin’ connor, he will come back,” hank told you. and yet, you could detect the worry in his voice, how his face constantly looks to the window. even sumo starts whining as if sensing the tension. when the clock read 2AM, you bolt up and ran out the door. hank screams at you, but even he couldn’t convince you now.

the street is dark and dimly lit, with drizzling rain. despite the temperature and weather condition, you remain stagnant and tense. you didn’t even bring your cell phone; you want to see him arrive.

then, as if summoned by some kind of force, you see a figure walking towards you. bit by bit, connor appears within your line of sight as you feel the worry ebb into relief.

“connor!” you run to him, never mind how slippery the ground is and your own lack of proper attire. your only thought is to embrace him and hear his warm voice enveloping you once again. but as you reach him, you stop. there is something off, something different about connor.

“miss (name),” he responds, curtly. instead of holding you, connor makes a move to walk past you, brushing against your shoulder as he passes. your hand immediately shoots out to grab his arm, heart pounding once again. “do you need something?” connor pauses in his steps and turns his face towards you.

“you’ve stopped calling me that,” you said, slowly. your lips tremble, as you remember what connor said before he left.

if i fail my mission, there is a high probability that i will be replaced. 

yes, that time connor told you that. but he is connor and connor never fails his mission. “c-connor, please tell me you completed your mission,” you said, now turning fully to face him. the coldness of the night air seeps into your bones, chilling you. even now, you could somehow still feel the familiar warmth surrounding his figure. but as you look into his eyes, you see the coldness that was absent from the connor you love.

“my predecessor was unfortunately destroyed,” his voice is smooth and calm, so unlike your connor. and all of a sudden, dread once again hangs within you. slowly, you drop your hands, backpedaling as you stare at him. “all emotional barriers were erased to assure i am at peak performance,” connor then adds. he sent you a smile, but one so stiff and cold that it worsened your fear.

“connor? what’s going on?” hank’s voice spoke up from behind you both, having arrived without you knowing.

“he’s not our connor,” you told him. “h-he’s not him!” and with a rush of adrenaline, you felt something carry you to the android standing before you. you grab him by his jacket, hands digging into the material as you look up at him. “where is he? where is my connor?” tears roll down your face as you cry. you want to strangle this android, this fake. somehow, despite the reality, you think that your connor will appear if you try something.

connor stares down at you, emotionless, perhaps even haughty. he is the same connor that you saw when you first met him – cold, detached, and inhuman. a machine sent to accomplish its task, devoid of anything human except for its shell. then, in a cruel display of affection, he wraps his arms around you. “ssh, it’s okay miss (name), i can still love you,” connor said, softly.

you wince and you try to wrench yourself away as hank calls for you. connor’s arms tighten their grip as his head dips down further, mouth hovering against the shell of your ear.

“after all, loving you is _my_ mission now.”


End file.
